Do you love me? Do you miss me?
by nekoterra44
Summary: Renji decides to send Byakuya love letters that talk to themselves about how they love Byakuya, but when Renji finally decides to confess to Byakuya his feelings,things don't go as planned.


This a Tragic RenBya oneshot:WARNING:PLEASE BE AWARE THIS A YAOI PAIRING

"Did I push you too far?Did I make you do this to yourself?Was this my fault?" Byakuya was thinking this to himself after the disappearance of his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Recently Renji had been distantin himself from Byakuya. This had caught Byakuya's attention and he watched this peculiar behavior of his lieutenant. Everyday after this started he would receive a letter with a red string surrounding it. The first day he got this he read the letter and it was a letter speaking to itself about feelings for him, the letter read:

 _"The way the captain's hair sways in the wind and how his cloaks flow under him and his firm yet beautiful face. I wonder what's he like when he doesn't have that firm frown on his he'd be like with a smile on his face?"_

And that was how the letter ended,Byakuya would have thrown away the letter but decided to keep it in a black painted wooden box with a cherry blossom tree,spilling it's the days continued he would keep on getting these letters and the thin little red strings surrounding them,and Renji kept distancing himself from Byakuya. This made Byakuya become very frustrated by his lieutenant,so frustrated that he nearly did not read the letter he got today, but when he read it his eyes widened slightly but not so much that anyone would notice but his secret time the letter read:

" _The captain seems to be stressed and frustrated lately, is it because of me or of something else?Wish I could just hug him and ask him why he's so frustrated and stressed, but that would probably get me into trouble with the captain. Someday maybe I'll tell him how I feel. Hah! That'll be the day, when I actually get the courage to confess my feelings to the captain."_

This was how the last letter ended and then Byakuya received no more after that and Renji started to actually give his work in on time and started talking to him again. After a few weeks of this Byakuya was wondering if he'll ever get another of those letters again from that mysterious secret admirer. After he got finished with the last of his work for the night he realized that he had a letter with the same thin red string surrounding it. This one read directly to the captain himself. It read:

" _Captain, I know you've been reading the letters explaining my feelings through my talks with the letters directed from then towards you want to know who I am and why I have been writing these letters of love to you. It's probably obvious and though I should tell you in person I...Ohh! Just wait till you get here,if you even come. Meet me at the Koi Pond in Barracks 13, I'll be waiting."_

This ended the letter and at first Byakuya was planning on not going and going home to see Rukia and get some rest,but his curiosity of wanting to know who had such strong feelings for him took a hold of him. So Byakuya went to the Barracks of 13 and to to the Koi Pond at the back of Captain Ukitake's office.

As Byakuya neared the Koi Pond he saw a trail of cherry blossoms and thin red string like on the letters lead him to..Renji. As Byakuya looked to the man who had sent him these and he had fallen for the man of the letters but not the man he saw here. Before Renji couldn't even say the words he wanted to say Byakuya turned to leave when Renji grabbed his arm"Let go Renji…"Byakuya said in his usual monotone voice, but Renji would not let go"Not until you hear what I have to say, Captain,no Byakuya-san,I.." Byakuya yanked his arm out of Renji's grip and then turned to him with cold eyes"Listen here Renji Abarai,I never gave you permission to use my true name and your letters were a useless summons.I do not care or want to have a relationship with you other than work related,understand Abarai."He made this clear to Renji through this,and Renji stayed silent for a few minutes till he nodded turning away.

Then next day Renji went missing and Byakuya felt like it was his had told Renji all those things when in truth, he had been truly affected by those letters but he had fallen for the person in the letters, not the man who had wrote them. Never the less Byakuya felt like it was his responsibility to retrieve Renji after all he did to him.

The first person he went to was his sister, Rukia. He knew that Rukia was close to Renji and he was going to ask he about his disappearance. As he walked up to her, Rukia was surprised to see her brother here in Barracks 13"What can I do for you Byakuya-nii?" Rukia asked her brother. Byakuya with a slight glint of sadness in that she thought was an imagination asked" When was the last time you saw Renji?"He asked her. Rukia was surprised by this and then she thought"Well he was saying he was going to leave the Soul Society because of something and when I tried asking him about it he said nothing." Byakuya knew exactly what it was and after thanking Rukia for the information he

opened a gate to the world of the living.

After he entered he went to Kisuke Urahara's shop and talked to Kisuke about the disappearance of Renji" Well he was actually here last night,I didn't see him but he did talk a pill from here,don't know what it was 're welcome to look though."Kisuke said and Byakuya nodded and thanked Kisuke silently and started looking through all the products he had looking and sensing Renji's spiritual pressure, even the slightest. Finally he found it and his heart sank. It was a silent death drug that the captain of squad 12 had man but the Court of 34( **A/N:Sorry if I got that wrong**.) had banned it from the Soul Society for being a risk for instant chaos in the Rukongai or in the world of the living. Byakuya knew what he was going to do and he searched all over Karakura Town, but when he finally found him...he was too late…

Renji was next to the beach and was laying down on the ground with his hand firsted and to his eyes looked in pain and yet at peace, probably an effect from the drug. As Byakuya reached him a rain drop fell down, but it was not a raindrop, in fact it was tear coming from Byakuya himself as he tried to cover his face he fell by the side of Renji and cried into his cold hard chest. Renji's hard was spread across the sand like crimson flames. As Byakuya finally got ahold of his tears he sees Zambimaru and decides that before anyone sees Renji that he shall die and be with man that he realized he loved all along. As he takes the zanpakuto he can see Renji waiting..and then he plunges the zanpakuto into his heart and falls next to Renji as the red string of fate awaits them on the other side.

 **A/N:Okay so this is my first yaoi one-shot so please comment on what I can do better.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
